


El viajar es un placer, Que nos suele suceder

by Iris (apairofiris)



Series: Ha llegado la Cigueña [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Brotp, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, argchi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofiris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: Un viaje familiar un poco fallido, pero al menos nadie salió herido... excepto por el auto....Otro de nuestros aportes para la Argchiweek2020
Relationships: Argentina & Peru (Hetalia), Argentina/Chile (Hetalia), Chile & Ecuador (Hetalia), Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia)
Series: Ha llegado la Cigueña [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/922152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	El viajar es un placer, Que nos suele suceder

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic quedó dentro del Au de Ha llegado la Cigueña, porque utilizo de nuevo a nuestros niños Matias y Alejandro, y además aprovecho de presentarles a Cuchuflí que se vendría más adelante en ese mundo xD

La roca salió de la nada. O al menos eso clamaba Martín

\- Es una piedra, jetón, no se te pudo tirar encima -volvió a rebatir Manuel, mientras alzaba el brazo al cielo tratando de captar señal debajo de la gruesa canopia de los árboles. Pues solo al rubio se le ocurría pinchar una rueda en medio del bosque.

\- Entonces alguien la dejó allí por forro, mirá que bien escondida estaba que ni vos la viste detrás de esa raíz -le contestó su pareja, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la cajuela del auto, moviendo el equipaje que llevaban de un lado al otro para llegar a la rueda de repuesto y el resto de herramientas. Manuel frunció aún más el ceño al escucharlo, y descuidó su búsqueda por señal para dedicarle una mirada filosa, la que fue totalmente ignorada ya que Martín tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la cajuela para ese entonces.

\- ¡No vengas a echarme la culpa ahora! tanto que te gustó decir “Sho voy conduciendo, flaco, sho sé lo que hago”, solo hice lo que querías y te dejé tranquilo manejando -Eso no era realmente cierto, porque el moreno se llevó todo el camino diciéndole que bajara la velocidad y regañándolo por su competencia con Miguel, que iba manejando el otro auto- Todo esto pasó porque se te ocurrió apostar a que llegabas antes al camping, ahora vamos a tener que hacer señales de humo para que nos rescaten -Manuel iba a continuar quejándose pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca otra vez, la mano derecha de Martín se asomó detrás de la puerta del maletero para cortar sus palabras.

\- Ya sé, ya sé, ya está, mejor mirá dónde se fue el pibe mientras me ocupo de la rueda -dicho eso, la mano volvió a desaparecer y el rubio dio la conversación por terminada.

Un gruñido dejó la boca de Manuel, y guardó el inútil teléfono en su bolsillo con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero decidió callarse el resto de sus quejas por el momento y asegurarse de que Alejandro no se hubiera perdido en el bosque en el tiempo que le quitó la vista de encima.

\- ¡Ale! ¡Más te vale no haber ido lejos! ¡Ya bastante tengo con que tu papá se echara el auto! -En verdad no duró mucho sin quejarse de algún u otro modo. Desde el interior de la cajuela resonaron los quejidos indignados del rubio, y fue lo mejor que había escuchado desde que les explotó la rueda.

\- ¡Alejandro!

\- _¡Vooooy!_ -gritó la vocecita del niño, y no pasó mucho antes de que apareciera por detrás de los árboles a los costados del sendero, en el que estaban varados solo porque Martín creyó encontrar un atajo por allí.

\- ¿Y tú dónde andabas? Te dije que te quedaras cerca… ¿Y dónde está el Cucho? -Manuel no lo demostró mucho, pero un toque helado comenzó a recorrer su espalda al no ver al perro junto a su hijo. Por suerte su momento de pánico duró muy poco porque el quiltro apareció rápidamente siguiendo los pasos del niño, y fue inmediatamente a saltarle encima del pantalón con sus patitas cubiertas de una fina capa de barro- ¡Shu! ¡Bájate, no!

\- Cuchuflí se aburrió y nos fuimos a caminar -le comunicó Alejandro con una mirada angelical. La zona inferior de su pantalón junto a sus zapatos también había acumulado su parte de barro, y un poco de tierra estaba pegada en la cumbre de su mejilla, delatando su escapada por el bosque. Manuel lo pescó de la chaqueta firmemente para que no se le escapara mientras frotaba su pulgar contra la cara del chiquillo para limpiarlo. Alejandro sacudió los brazos y chilló un poco ante tal agresión, pero Manuel no desistió hasta que lo creyó decente una vez más.

\- ¿Estamos ya con la rueda, Martín? -Le gritó un tanto distraído al rubio, mientras pasaba a sacudirle los pantalones al niño. Cuchuflí se paseaba de un lado a otro entre sus piernas, moviendo la cola y siendo un peludo estorbo para su tarea.

\- Ehh… -dijo Martín, y Manuel rebotó como un resorte al captar la vacilación en su voz. El moreno colocó una mano sobre la cabecita de Ale, a modo de contención para prepararse ante las malas noticias que seguro vendrían.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? -preguntó, achicando los ojos en dirección a la puerta del maletero, detrás de la que Martín seguía escondido.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Esta sí que no me la cargo yo solo! -Martín acabó cerrando el maletero para darle la cara a Manuel, y viendo que no había sacado ni la rueda ni las herramientas, el moreno comenzó a sospechar lo que pasaba y un revoltijo bastante molesto fue apareciendo en su estómago- ¿Vos te acordas que sacamos todo para dejar el cooler a un costado? -siguió Martín, avanzando hacia donde se reunía el resto de su pequeña familia.

\- Seh… -respondió Manuel sin mucho ánimo. Solo bastaba mirarse uno al otro para saber que estaban haciendo memoria de lo mismo, pero el rubio de todos modos continuo para tener el gusto de recordarle su descuido conjunto.

\- Pues nunca metimos de vuelta la gata ni las crucetas, che, no puedo cambiar la llanta así -Martín se cruzó de brazos y miró a Manuel, como si le tocara a él arreglar el problema. Alejandro se colgó de su pierna inmediatamente al darse cuenta que no iban a poder arreglar el auto en un pestañeo como se lo habían prometido, y alzó sus ojitos grandes a la cara del moreno.

Iba a tocarle a Manuel arreglar el problema. Maldita sea.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Plan B! -Y en eso que caminaba de vuelta al auto se inventó su anunciado plan B.

\- Ale, agarra la correa de Cuchuflí y engánchalo antes de que se escape -le ordenó al niño mientras se inclinaba sobre los asientos traseros para alcanzar la mochila de Alejandro, la que no había caído en el maletero. Empezó sacando unos juguetes para hacerle espacio a la botellita de agua mineral, las billeteras y otras cosas que prefería no dejar atrás, al final también decidió guardar el celular del niño a pesar de que a mitad del viaje ya se había consumido toda la batería por su juego online y tanto mensajearse con Matías.

\- ¿Qué pensas hacer?... ¿Flaco? -Martín se quedó afuera del auto, paseando su mirada entre lo que hacía Manuel y los extremos del sendero lleno de árboles en el que estaban metidos, viéndose ridículamente inútil si le preguntaban a Manuel. El moreno acabó lanzándole tres abrigos a los brazos, en caso de que se tornara aún más helado cuando las sombras de los árboles acabaran de cubrirlos. Martín por poco deja que caigan al suelo, pero consiguió salvarlos y se los colgó en los brazos, aunque continuaba sin saber lo que planeaba su novio.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? -le cuestionó cuando Manuel volvió a salir del auto, pero solo para asomarse al asiento de copiloto a recuperar la botella grande de jugo que abrió durante el viaje y los huevos duros.

\- Según tu Google Maps había otro camino más adelante, esperemos toparnos con alguna casa o por último que nos vuelva la señal para decirle a los otros que nos vengan a buscar.

\- ¡Argh…! -gruñó Martín, cayendo en cuenta que ya había perdido la apuesta con su amigo por mucho, solo esperaba que no se encontraran tan lejos, porque no quería estar cambiando una llanta de noche en mitad del bosque. Además, Manuel iba a cortarle la cabeza si Alejandro llegaba a enfermarse por todo esto.

\- ¿Y qué tan lejos hay que caminar? -preguntó Alejandro, uniéndose a la conversación con Cuchuflí andando a su lado bien sujeto de la correa.

\- Tú solo caminas -contestó Manuel, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño a pesar de su tono severo. Pronto cerró el auto, tratando de no preocuparse de más por el vehículo, ya que al menos Martín lo había dejado bien pegado a los costados del sendero cuando se dio cuenta de que se quedaban sin rueda. Acto seguido se colgó la mochila de Alejandro a la espalda, le montó el recipiente con los huevos a Martín sobre los abrigos, y con la mano que no sostenía el jugo tomó la manito de Ale y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que llevaban con el auto, ya que supuestamente tenían más árboles detrás de ellos que por delante.

Alrededor de los cinco minutos caminando comenzaron los reclamos.

\- Manuuuu, ¿Cuánto falta? -chilló el chiquillo, que se le había soltado de la mano casi de inmediato para zigzaguear entre los árboles y saltar los troncos caídos junto a Cuchuflí. Ahora volvía a su lado, más empolvado que antes, para jalarle la manga del chaleco y enterrar su frente un poco sudorosa en su costado. Manuel le habría dado un tape si no lo quisiera tanto.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Pa qué te pones a correr si después vas a andar cansado y molestando? -Soltó la mano de Martín por un momento, su palma también comenzaba a sentirse un poco húmeda por el contacto, y alejó la cabeza de Alejandro de su costado de forma delicada pero firme. Paseó sus dedos por los cabellos que caían por la frente del niño descuidadamente, preguntándose si ya iba siendo tiempo de un corte de cabello para el mocoso- Aún no le veo el final al camino, vamos a tener que seguir por un rato más.

\- Tengo sed -se quejó el niño, acercando sus dedos a la botella de jugo que Manuel aún cargaba, así que se detuvieron un momento para tomar los tres de la misma botella, y para no sentirse tan culpables frente a los ojos grandes del perro, se las arreglaron para darle del agua mineral a Cuchuflí. A Manuel no le quedó de otra más que frotar sus manos sobre los bordes de su pantalón para sacarse el resto del agua y la baba que le dejó la lengua de Cuchuflí. Martín dudó un momento en volver a darle la mano, pero su lado romántico ganó sobre su interés higiénico.

Alejandro no dejó de andar corriendo y saltando como una cabrita de la pradera, y Cuchuflí seguía sus pasos sin dudarlo; en parte por la correa pero, aunque no la tuviera puesta, era obvio que prefería andar detrás de la persona más animada de la familia, en vez de los dos aburridos que se mantenían por el centro del camino. El niño salvaje dentro de Manuel acabó asomando su rostro cuando se toparon con un gran tronco caído, elevado hacia su extremo por las ramas que aún resistían su peso. Las súplicas de Alejandro porque lo dejaran treparse le dieron la excusa perfecta, y luego de dejar todo y al perro con Martín, se montó primero a la aventura, con el pretexto de luego ayudar a Ale a subir.

\- Uno de los dos se va a romper el cuello, y yo solo voy a poder gritarle al viento lo re pelotudos que fueron, porque ni la señal hemos encontrado aún -les fue diciendo Martín mientras escalaban más y más cerca del borde más alto.

\- ¡Vo cállate y saca fotos! -gritó Manuel, sosteniendo una rama hacia el lado para que a Ale le fuera más fácil pasar hasta donde él estaba.

\- Que saque fotos, fotos sacaré, para que vean que yo no fui el irresponsable que le quebró el brazo al pibe -murmuró para sí, tratando de pasar toda su carga a una sola mano y liberar su celular del bolsillo. Habría sido más fácil si Cuchuflí no se hubiera puesto como loco desde que comenzaron a escalar aquel tronco. El perro se remecía de un lado a otro, tirando de la correa y soltando pequeños chillidos al ver buena parte de su familia metida entre tanta rama picuda. No fue sorpresa que aprovechó en cuanto Martín se distrajo para tirar nuevamente de la correa, esta vez llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás, y como a Alejandro no le gustaba dejarle el arnés muy apretado, logró deslizar sus patas y cabeza fuera de él y como bala salió corriendo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que se me va el perro! -Gritó Martín, con el celular ya en la mano, pero todo lo demás terriblemente inestable sobre la otra, además de un juego de correa y arnés sin perro en el extremo.

\- ¡Cuchuflí! -gritó Alejandro en cuanto vio a su perro soltándose. Manuel a sus espaldas se preparó para lanzarse cara abajo del tronco para perseguir al quiltro, pero no fue necesario. Ante la mirada asombrada de los dos adultos y el niño, el perro fue directo a la base del tronco caído, y sin dudarlo más que un segundo se impulsó con toda la fuerza de sus patitas y se montó al árbol. Con más agilidad que la de sus familiares humanos comenzó a avanzar por la extensión del tronco, con el único propósito de reencontrarse con la cría de la manada y su principal distribuidor de alimento.

\- Oh por… ¡Weon! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Graba esto! -le gritó Manuel a su novio, cuando lo descubrió mirando la escena como tonto sin capturar absolutamente nada.

\- Sí ¡Sí! ¡Ya está! -Martín dejó que la correa terminara de caerse de sus manos, también dejó la mochilita en el suelo, y rápidamente puso la cámara y comenzó a grabar la nueva gracia del perro- ¡Mirá como avanza! Sos una masa, chucho.

\- ¡Yay! ¡Cuchuflí! ¡Cuchuflí, ven aquí! -Alejandro estiró los brazos hacia su perrito, riendo y dándole ánimos para que continuara avanzando. Manuel se agachó detrás del niño para sostenerlo de los hombros, para que no se inclinara más de la cuenta hacia ningún lado, y también se le escaparon un par de carcajadas al ver a Cuchuflí tan decidido a alcanzarlos, y sin muchos problemas para hacerlo, además.

Martín terminó con unos tres videos largos y varias fotografías de sus peripecias sobre el árbol, pero luego de cierto tiempo tuvo que cortarles la diversión porque cada minuto que pasaba significaba que iba haciéndose más tarde y fresco en el bosque, y que Miguel llevaba su auto más lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo no se le ocurre llamar? Debió darse cuenta que nos desvanecimos de su retrovisor -comenzó a cuestionarse Martín cuando ya estaban nuevamente en camino. Alejandro había cambiado la correa de Cuchuflí por el pote con los huevos duros, alegando que tanta escalada lo había dejado casi sin energías. Manuel sabía que estaba exagerando y aún podía caminar un poco más, pero igual le cedieron los huevos y el moreno aceptó llevar a Cuchuflí por él, pero se aseguró de que el arnés estuviera bien ajustado, porque su corazón no soportaría otra escapada del quiltro.

\- Debe estar disfrutando la ventaja que nos sacó, ya sabes, como a alguien se le ocurrió apostar plata para el que llegara primero -Manuel le dedicó una mirada molesta por sobre la cabecita de Ale, que caminaba en medio de ellos por el momento, bastante satisfecho con los huevos a pesar de que se le dificultaba un poco ponerles sal. Martín apretó los labios y se sonrojó un poco, así que Manuel decidió dejarlo en paz un rato, por lo que añadió- De todas formas, espero que se sienta muy culpable cuando podamos llamarlos, seguro que Pancho se dio cuenta que algo raro está pasando.

\- Eh, no le tengas tanta confianza, debe estar ocupado contando autos o cantando el alfabeto de los bichos con Matías -Martín resopló, sin muchas ganas de darle la razón al moreno sobre su mejor amigo.

\- Ya verás -le aseguró Manuel, pero no dijo mucho más, y continuaron un rato caminando en silencio, solo con el ruido de los pájaros, la sacudida de las ramas y las masticadas de Alejandro como sonido de ambiente.

La suerte fue volviendo con ellos cuando finalmente llegaron al camino que había anunciado el navegador. No era la gran cosa, tenía un asfalto bastante viejo y las cercas de las casas estaban hechas más de arbustos que de palos o fierros, pero se veían habitadas y había una casa con el portón abierto y unos letreros afuera ofreciendo pan amasado. Manuel y Martín no tuvieron ni que discutir para acordar entrar allí.

Luego de contarles su triste historia a la pareja mayor dueña del lugar, el caballero muy amablemente les dijo que la señal de la compañía que tenían era un asco para esos lugares, y lamentablemente no tenían gata que prestarles, pero el caballero aceptó pasarle a Manuel su propio teléfono con el chip de la compañía que sí tenía aguante entre los árboles. Era un buen dato para tener en cuenta, pensó el moreno.

\- Yo me encargo de llamarlos, tú anda a conseguirnos comida con la señora -mandó Manuel al rubio, convencido de que su novio sabría usar su encanto para congraciarlos aún más con la mujer. Así que Martín se fue hasta el quincho en donde tenían el horno y un par de otras cosas para vender, y siguió conversando con el matrimonio.

\- ¿Ahora sí vendrán a buscarnos? ¿Cuánto se van a tardar? -comenzó a preguntarle Alejandro incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de marcar el número de Francisco.

\- No lo sé, bebé, depende de qué tan lejos estén ya -Manuel solo rogaba que Miguel no le hubiera metido chala al auto para aplastar a Martín en su tonta competencia. Por suerte la llamada sí conectó, y Pancho no tardó en contestarle.

\- ¡Fran!

\- ¡Aló! ¿Manuel? ¿Dónde se metieron? Hace rato que no los vemos por ningún lado -le dijo su amigo, y Manuel dio un grito de victoria en su cabeza. Se lo restregaría a Martín en cuanto pudiera.

\- ¡Por como lo veo Martín va a tener que dar la plata para los chorizos! ¡Y no quiero de los baratos que siempre compran! -Escuchó la voz de Miguel sobre la de Francisco, gritándole al teléfono para que el auricular no pudiera ignorar sus palabras.

\- Dile a tu amorcito que va a tener que dar vuelta el auto y venir a buscarnos, no importa lo lejos que estén -gruñó Manuel, sintiéndose bastante irritado de que le recordaran nuevamente la apuesta, y la plata que ya habían perdido por ella.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! -el auricular comenzó a captar la respiración agitada de Francisco- ¡Espera! ¡Pondré el altavoz!

Manuel habría preferido soltar uno que otro comentario desafortunado sin que Matías estuviera escuchando, pero aquello también servía para regañar un poquito a Miguel de forma rápida.

\- Resulta que tu amigo tuvo la brillante idea de acortar por el bosque, y como si tuviera una super 4x4 le echó el auto encima a todo lo que pilló po -Manuel estaba utilizando una de las técnicas de Martín (y de su mamá) y exagerándolo todo, pero no quitaba lo bien que plasmaba la situación para que sus amigos se hicieran una idea del problema.

\- ¡Y entonces el auto explotó! -exclamó Alejandro a un lado de Manuel, usando el mismo método, pero con una mucho más dramática ejecución.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -gritaron los dos adultos al otro lado de la línea, pero la respuesta con más potencia fue la de Matías, que para desgracia había escuchado todo, hasta la innecesaria intervención de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡ALEEE! -chilló el pequeño, con esos buenos pulmones que la naturaleza le dio, lanzando todo su poder sobre sus padres y la pobre oreja de Manuel. El moreno giró la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, moviendo el teléfono lejos de su cara. Alejandro aprovechó su reacción para quitarle por un momento el teléfono y seguir contándole su desgracia a su amiguito.

\- ¡MATI! ¡Ven a buscarme! ¡Estamos perdidos en el bosque! ¡Y papá mató nuestro auto! ¡MATI! ¡El auto! -alcanzó a contarles antes de que Manuel pudiera volver a quitarle el teléfono.

\- ¡ALEEE! -continuó Matías con una vocecita completamente afligida.

\- Ya monito, no puede ser tan malo -trató de tranquilizarlo Miguel, y eso fue lo último que escuchó de ellos antes de que Francisco decidiera sacer el altavoz.

\- _Hazte a un rincón, Miguel, párate allí_ -¡Manuel! ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?

\- Uhm… -Manuel frotó su cara con fuerza y cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperarse del zumbido que quedó en su cabeza por los chillidos de Matías- Sí, no nos pasó nada, solo se pinchó una rueda, pero no estaba la gata ni las otras cosas para cambiarla en la maleta -Mientras le contaba todo a Francisco, colocó una mano en la cabeza de Ale, y sin permitirle quejas le señaló que fuera con Martín a ayudarlo a conseguir comida. Ante los dos pares de ojitos verdes y nucas rubias no había muchos que pudieran resistirse. Alejandro se fue con un puchero en la boca, deseando seguir hablando con Matías, pero Manuel no tenía tiempo para dejarle hacer más de sus dramas ni oídos que aguantaran más gritos del otro niño por el día.

\- Nosotros tenemos, solo dime dónde ir a buscarlos.

\- Me prestaron este celular, te mando de algún modo la ubicación y esperamos por aquí, aunque no creo que nos echen, como andamos con un niño y un perro a cuestas parece que les dimos pena -Estaba confiado de que Martín podría entretener a los caballeros con sus historias exageradas lo suficiente para que Miguel guiara el auto de vuelta y los rescatara. Sino les tiraría al niño a cantarles o algo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Tienes un abrigo para Ale? ¿Comida?

“¿Y vo con quién creí que estás hablando?”, tuvo la tentación de responderle, pero Panchito no se merecía ser el recipiente de su frustración, así que inspiró una vez y contestó más calmadamente- Ya se tragó todos los huevos, pero igual vamos a ver qué podemos comprarle a la señora, por último, hago que se coma un pancito con el jugo que queda.

\- Ya, no desesperes pana, manda la ubicación y nos movemos rápido para allá.

\- Apúrate, Fran -gimió Manuel, teniendo su segundo de debilidad antes de volver a ser la roca que sostenía la familia- cof Y no dejes que paren a Miguel por exceso de velocidad, no quiero tener que esperar aquí más de la cuenta, Ale se pone inquieto cuando se aburre.

\- Tranquilo panita, vamos por ustedes.

\- Te quiero, chao -colgó antes de ponerse más sentimental, y los más rápido que pudo se las arregló para ubicar el WhatsApp en el teléfono del caballero y mandarle la dichosa ubicación al número de Francisco. Cuando recibió un visto y una confirmación de su amigo, pudo respirar más tranquilo.

La señora al final se sintió tan conmovida por su situación, y acabó tan encantada con Martín y Alejandro que se las arregló para darles una pequeña comida con las sobras del almuerzo y unos de los pancitos que había sacado del horno. Los sentó en un rincón cerca de la parrilla, en una mesa de picnic cerca de los arbolitos frutales que tenía en el jardín, y los dejó comiendo. Hasta le sacó un plato a Cuchuflí con comida y otro con agüita para que el quiltro se repusiera del paseo forzado. Una santa la mujer.

\- Vamos a subir una foto a Google Maps y ponerle cinco estrellas al negocio este, oye -le comentó Martín mientras comían, llamando su atención con un suave empujón con su brazo. Sentado frente a ellos, Alejandro levantó la cabeza un segundo para mirarlos, pero pronto siguió comiendo del pollito que les habían dado. Habían aparecido otros comensales a comprarle pan y otras cositas a la señora, así que el negocio estaba bien a pesar del sector, pero nunca estaban de más los buenos comentarios.

\- A ver, pongan cara de felicidad -dijo Manuel, sacando su teléfono para comenzar con las fotos antes de que se les olvidara- Mira a la cámara Ale.

\- Auh… -se quejó el pequeño, concentrado sorbeteando los tallarines, pero la insistencia de Manuel le ganó y se prestó para los planes de sus padres.

Manuel estaba consiguiendo una toma de Martín, quien no se decidía cómo quería posar, cuando notó que Cuchuflí, quien descansaba a un lado de Martín, alzaba las orejas y comenzaba a tensarse de la nada, viendo fijamente a la distancia. Con algo de nervios miró en la misma dirección, y descubrió una distraída gallina saliendo por detrás de los pilares de la terraza al frente de la casa de los señores.

\- No, Cucho… no… -comenzó a decir, viendo el deseo de cazar en los ojos de su perro. De un momento a otro, el perro se impulsó hacia adelante, y con toda la potencia de su cuerpo perruno se dispuso a ir por la gallina.

\- ¡NO! -Manuel no tuvo más tiempo para reaccionar, solo se aventó hacia aquel extremo de la mesa para intentar agarrar la correa del perro. Su mano azotó el brazo de Martín que se interponía en su camino, y el tenedor que aún tenía en la mano salió disparado hacia la huerta de la señora. Alejandro vio todo con espanto, y solo reaccionó a gritar.

\- ¡AHHHH!

\- ¡Cuchuflí! ¡NO!

Igual la gallina se salvó.

FIN


End file.
